The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Patent DocumentsU.S. Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee6,078,265AJun. 20, 2000Nettel Technologies, Inc5,845,733ADec. 8, 1998Adam Wolfsen7,729,518B2Jun. 1, 2010Fujitsu Limited7,024,564B2Apr. 4, 2006Safenet, Inc.
As robots and electronic computing devices are increasingly used for important and sensitive purposes, authentication methods have become more and more critical. Lock and key systems are a traditional form of protecting information. As technology advanced, digital passwords were introduced. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,265 (Nettel Technologies, Inc.), fingerprint readers were introduced which utilized the user's fingerprint instead of a key to access information. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,733 (Adam Wolfsen), human retina scanning was proposed.
In prior art, extensive effort has been put toward advancing authentication systems, but all of the described methods worked by opening the system with a more complex method. If an intruder were to somehow overcome the security system, he could then easily change the privileges and grant himself the clearance needed for access to the information. Although these solutions advanced authorization technology, if they are bypassed, the rest of the system becomes vulnerable. A need exists for a method to secure information that cannot be bypassed, overridden, overcome or hacked. A need exists for a method for electronic computing devices to reliably identify users, the method which cannot be maliciously changed by intruders.